Just Another Day
by TriggerHappySakura
Summary: Just Another Day For the Ccs Gang...Or So they Thaught....
1. Just Anothter Day

Hello ^_^ Hears MY FIRST story Of Twisted Life Theater….  
  
Hope You enjoy…  
  
DISCAMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!…(Ok I fell Like sayin that…Do I have to say that?? I dunno)  
  
I OWN THE CHARACTERS RYAN, MICHAEL AND PAULINE!  
  
  
  
As any Day Would go For the 13 year old Kinomoto, We see Her Waking up to her little Gauridian Kero go WHAK against the wall….  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
"Ow. My head..NOW GIMMI PUDDING!!"  
  
" Right …..^^; ''(Me!! Eh eh eh he ..Don't ask… I got that from some one…)  
  
Running at top speed to Get ready For school  
  
Yankin a t-shirt and some Baggy pants and a hat ..She practaly runs over kero…  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW …. My Tail….You steped on my TAIL!"  
  
" BYE KERO"  
  
"But But my TAIL!!"  
  
*************************************  
  
"MOIIIIIII (NOOOOO) Im Goonna BE LATEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Bye Oni-Chan!!! Bye Father-chan (((MEE! Er.. that isnt right is it… eh eh.. I kinda for got what father was in japs….Eh eh.. Could some one tell me?)))  
  
While stuffing a piece of Chocolate pop tart ((Umm Yummi….Im goonna goo get some…)) And putting on her blades((I still cant rooller blade… ;_;)) She stumbles and falls flat on her face…….  
  
" smooth Kaijuu(Monster)……"  
  
"As I have said be for… I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!!":::::::::STOMP::::::::  
  
" OWWWWWWWW What cha do that for kaijuu, and with your roler blades on too…!!!????  
  
"You called me a kaijuu…Simple as that..NOW IM LEAVIN"::: DOOR SLAM;::;  
  
*****************************  
  
:::sigh::: "Now to face tourcher of Syaoran, Erol, Michael, And Ryan"…..((MEEE!! Hey bythw I like those 2 last two guys at the end thy are soo Kawaii..(cute)))  
  
" What Ya Say Sakura???"  
  
"Hoeeee……..ano(um)…Nothing Nothing at all tomoyo.… ^-^; "  
  
" Right………."  
  
************* At sakura's Locker ******  
  
(()))) MEE.. Sakuras Locker is filled with Gaming Pix.. Hey Just like Mine!! ^^ ((())))  
  
"-.-** Move Mike…"  
  
"Why??? Make Me Sakura…"  
  
"Just Move YOU ..^^^^^^Im not gonna sayit Im not gonna sayit..^^^^ RETARD!!!""  
  
"Ok you could of just ask……""  
  
"Don't you think Ive all ready Tried that??"  
  
" ano… I dunno..""  
  
::Sakura Rolles eyes::  
  
************HALL WAY!!****  
  
^^^^^^^Ug.. I hate this hall … Too many 8grders….^^^^^^:::tap tap:::  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Hey Saku!"  
  
" Hoe…oh Hey Tomo!!"  
  
" Havin A litte Touble there At the Lockers Huh??""  
  
"No duh"  
  
" Maybe I should of gone to Shoju…."  
  
"Then I should of too!" ^^  
  
******TIME GAPS Of Only 4 min..****  
  
****HOME ROOM!!***  
  
`````Bell Rings''''  
  
:::sigh::: ^^^^ I hate Homeroom……I have to have ALLL the same Classes with…^^^^^  
  
:::tap tap:::  
  
-.- Yes?..:: Takes Note::  
  
Hi Sakura, ano I kinda wanna tell you that ano well just meet me by the Cherry Blossom tree outside the school….  
  
~~Syaoran Li  
  
P.s look Behind You….  
  
"Hoe??" :::turns Around and sees some one over her:::  
  
-.- "Hello Ryan…"  
  
^_^ ::givn on of his what did-I-do-im-soo-kawaii-don't-hurt-me-love-me smiles::: "Hey Sakura, and Pauline"  
  
"Hi!! Hi!!"  
  
" Well Pauline don't you look all Bouncy To day…."  
  
"Yah Pauline You aint like all Tomoyoish or Sakuraish ….."  
  
-__-** Sakura& Tomoyo Pissed off at ryan Right now..  
  
"Wuh..don't like get angry Saku and Tomo!!"  
  
" OUR NAMES ARENT SAKU AND TOMO. NOW MOVE YOU ASS!! NOW!"  
  
"Buh Bye.. Ok now go go…ÄND DON'T BUG ME SAKURA AND TOMOYO EVER AGAIN!"  
  
A little Later….  
  
Now don't you wanna know what happens Next?!?!  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. Authors Help! On Just Another Day! ^_^

Authers Help….  
  
Eh eh eh…  
  
I kinda messed Up…. I for got to note theses things..  
  
^^^^^This means Thaughts  
  
((()))) This Means Authors notes… And Don't mind me …..  
  
I WAS supposed to say ((( bthw I like Those 4 guys but instead I said….  
  
:::sigh::: "Now to face tourcher of Syaoran, Erol, Michael, And Ryan"…..((MEEE!! Hey bythw I like those 2 last two guys at the end thy are soo Kawaii..(cute)))  
  
C) MY story is Kinda Mesed Up…Ill eventually Fix it…  
  
That's It For AUTHORS NOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSs  
  
Now For a Gigantic grin ^_____________________________________________________^ 


End file.
